A lot of the steps making up the milking procedure are fully automatic, but not all of them. One of these steps which are not fully automatic, is when the teat cups, e.g. with the aid of a robot arm, are to be fetched from a teat cup magazine. This step needs the attendance by an operator and/or the use of so called historical data about the teat cup magazines.